keshiheadsfandomcom-20200213-history
Knock Knock (v2)
This is the starting game version of 'Knock Knock'. Here there is a row of ten walls, each wall has eight doors in it. Behind the tenth wall is a long bath of powder. All the contestants, at the same time, run full-speed at the doors. If they run into a paper door they'll burst through and continue onto the next wall; but if they choose a wrong door they'll bounce off again. By choosing a wrong door the contestant's aren't out - they can continue trying doors until they make it though, or just go through a door that has already been opened. Behind some of the paper doors are nets. If the contestants run through these they'll get trapped and will have to go back out and use another. Also behind some of the correct doors are pools of water. After breaking through, the contestants will end up falling in and getting slowed down. The Emerald Guards are waiting behind the ninth wall to slow the contestants down and push them back into the water pools. After making it through all ten walls the contestants will reach the bath of powder. Buried in the powder are lots of balls. The contestants have to grab a ball for themselves. There aren't enough for everyone though, so the contestants need to make their way to the end as quickly as they can to make sure they get a ball. When the final whistle blows, everyone who has their own ball moves onto the next game, but everyone without one goes out. In the couples' version, only the men play the game. The women wait at the end with a pink half of a heart each. In the bath of powder are lots of blue half-hearts. The men have to grab a piece each and then fit it together with their partner's piece. Between them, the couples have to have made a full heart when the whistle blows to move on. If a couple doesn't have a full heart they are out of the game. In the family special version, the walls are split in half. The children run through one side, with four doors, and the parents run through the other side, also with four doors. At the end, the kids have to find a saucer in the powder and the parents have to find a bowl. The pairs must have a bowl and saucer set each to move onto the next round, if not they're out. Gallery KnockKnockEp89.jpg|Episode 89 (S1 EP6) KnockKnockEp90.jpg|Episode 90 (S1 EP1) KnockKnockEp91.jpg|Episode 91 (S1 EP5) KnockKnockEp92.jpg|Episode 92 (S1 EP3) Knock Knock 2.png|Episode 93 (S1 EP2) KnockKnockEp94.jpg|Episode 94 (S1 EP7) KnockKnockEp95.jpg|Episode 95 (S1 EP8) KnockKnockEp96.jpg|Episode 96 (S1 EP37) KnockKnockEp97.jpg|Episode 97 (S1 EP9) KnockKnockEp98.jpg|Episode 98 (S1 EP38) KnockKnockEp102.jpg|Episode 102 (S4 EP17) KnockKnockEp107.jpg|Episode 107 (S1 EP12) KnockKnockEp108.jpg|Episode 108 (S1 EP13) KnockKnockEp110.jpg|Episode 110 (S1 EP15) KnockKnockEp111.jpg|Episode 111 (S1 EP16) KnockKnockEp114.jpg|Episode 114 (S4 EP19) Takeshi's Castle Thailand In Thailand, it's played the same except there's 8 rows to go through rather than 10, plus there's also the Boxing Monster, who is lurking in the middle to try and slow the contestants down. After making it through all eight walls the contestants will reach the mud pit. Buried in the mud are tokens (such as keys or coins) of various sizes that they have to find. There aren't enough for everyone though, so the contestants need to make their way to the end as quickly as they can to make sure that they get one for themselves. When the final whistle blows, everyone who has their own token moves onto the next game. Everyone without one goes out. Gallery KnockKnockThailand1.jpg|Episode 1 KnockKnockThailand2.JPG|Episode 2 KnockKnockThailand3.jpg|Episode 3 Category:Games Category:Starting Games Category:Takeshi's Castle Thailand